Chimaera
Dragon Quest}} The chimaera is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the original game, it is a monster with the body of a serpent and the wings and head of a bird. Characteristics The standard chimaera has what appears to be a vulture's head with a ring of downy feathers around its neck. Its body is serpentine, but also somewhat bloated, making it look more grub-like than snake-like. Its wings are feathered and constantly beat to keep the creature airborne. Having appeared many times throughout the series, chimaeras have proven themselves to be formidable creatures, often having great potential for strength, magic, and natural skills such as breathing fire and ice. They can be terrible creatures to face in battle and terrific allies to have at one's side. Main game appearances Dragon Quest Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Normal Vicious Dragon Quest XI Normal }} Vicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 ''Caravan Heart [[Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker]] The player is liable to encounter chimaeras while exploring Xeroph Isle at night, the winged monsters appearing inside the bowl structure of the island during this time. ''Joker 2 Chimaeras when synthesised over level twenty create a 'Chimaera X. Two level fifty Chimaera X's make a '''Chimaera XY. ''Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light Joker 3 Monster Battle Road Monster Battle Road II Legends Monster Battle Road Victory ''Dragon Quest Builders In this game, it is quite important to loot defeated chimaeras for their feathers. Collected chimaera feathers can be made into chimaera wings, which can instantly transport the player back to the base. Gallery Sprites Other languages Related monsters *Chimaera pawn *Chimaera X *Chimaera XY *Cosmic chimaera *Evil chimaera *Furapi bird *Hocus chimaera *Lunar chimaera *Metal chimaera See also Chimaera (Vocation) Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road II Legends monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Mountains monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters